Change
by Bright Cloudy Days
Summary: When Kuroko finds herself in a betrothal to the prince of the most powerful kingdom of the land, she enters a world full of deceit and lies. As she meets more people who enter her once solitary life, change occurs within her and makes her into someone she had never imagined she would ever be. (Fem!Kuroko)
1. The Letter

The court of the Black Kingdom was in an uproar. You would have thought that the peaceful court minutes ago was an illusion. Amidst the chaos, Princess Kuroko Tetsuna sat serenely in the palace gardens. Her long pale blue hair moved with the lazy breeze drifting outside and her equally pale eyes were closed as if listening to some surreal sound that no one else could hear. She did not yet know about the uproar inside and sat peacefully amongst the flowers. Her trance was interrupted by a sudden stomping sound coming towards her. Kuroko whirled around to see Kagami, her servant.

"Milady," Kagami said breathlessly when he arrived in front of her.

"What is it Kagami-kun? It's rare for you to come see me in such haste."

"There is a letter...a letter that..." he trailed off and hesitated. He didn't want to break the sudden news to his lady.

Kuroko despised lagging answers. She made an irritated sound. "What is it? Just say what you need to say, Kagami-kun. It shouldn't be that bad."

"It is that bad,milady! A letter just came from the Red Kingdom and the whole court is in an uproar about it! Your father and mother, the king and queen, are in a flurry to decide what they should do!"

The Red Kingdom? Out of all the Nine Colored Lands, the Red Kingdom had the most influence and power over the rest of the kingdoms. The king was well known as a strategic, just, and clever man. With his abilities, the Red Kingdom prospered in militaristic power and was well-off economically. Kuroko bit her lip in worry. Perhaps the king wanted something of value from the Black Kingdom as he had demanded from the main Seven Kingdoms. It was strange though...the Black Kingdom was a quiet, small place that produced many educated minds and kept to itself. It was easy prey for other power hungry kingdoms.

"What was the letter...about?" Kuroko asked, worry lacing her words.

Kagami gulped. "The crown prince of the Red Kingdom has asked...for milady's hand in marriage."

* * *

Akashi Seijirou slid a shogi piece to capture one of Midorima's pieces. The latter squinted his eyes in frustration, but did not show any other display of anger besides neatly pushing his spectacles up. This scene was common to see in the Red Kingdom. Midorima, the prince of the Green Kingdom, was often invited by Akashi, the prince of the Red Kingdom, to play some shogi or have some tea. The two respective kingdoms were tied by a tightly knit alliance that had lasted for several generations. It was up to the princes to keep up with that alliance and to get along well.

Midorima took his move carefully after some contemplation. Akashi made his move quickly and decisively.

"I've heard rumors about you taking a bride from one of the outer kingdoms," Midorima said while clacking another piece into place.

Akashi smiled. Gossip spread quickly amongst the servants. "The rumors are true. Father made me choose a prospective bride for the future. For the sake of the throne, he says."

Midorima sensed the slightly acrid tone at the last sentence. Akashi didn't like his father for his controlling attitude over Akashi's affairs. Midorima said nothing because Akashi rejected any sort of comfort from others.

Akashi continued on with his normal level tone as if the moment of distaste never occurred. "Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna, the princess of the Black Kingdom. Other than her name, all I know is that she is not a power-craving woman."

His opponent raised his eyebrows. "Is that all you need to choose for a bride? Many woman are like that."

As the prince of the Red Kingdom made his move, he made a cold laugh. "Many? You must be joking. Shintarou, your mind must be sweet from the lack of training recently," he inclined his head slightly. "The first woman I ever loved betrayed me for power."

Midorima winced at the mention of Akashi's first love. She had been perfect in looks, intelligence, and personality. However, after Akashi had caught her rifling through private official documents in the royal file room without permission, she was exiled from the land. Akashi had been merciful; if the offender happened to be someone else, the punishment would have been far worse than a simple exile. The incident hadn't gotten out far from the court, but it was still a crack in Akashi's flawless character.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the clacking of the shogi pieces. Then, Akashi made a final move, "Checkmate."

* * *

Kuroko paced her room with a sudden nervous energy. After Kagami had delivered his message, Kuroko had stared at him with shock. The crown prince of the most powerful kingdom had chosen her to be his future wife? Impossible, it must be a joke. When Kuroko rushed into the palace, she soon realized that the message wasn't in jest. The maids were gossiping in hushed tones and bowed nervously toward Kuroko when she passed by them. Even Kuroko's father and mother had looked at her with a bit of fear in their eyes. Kuroko must marry the prince, any rejection could be regarded as a potential offense against the Red Kingdom. So here Kuroko was, wringing her hands and pacing like a worried mother over her children. Kagami stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He decided to offer a few encouraging words anyway.

"Milady, don't be too worried. The prince surely doesn't have any bad reasons to his proposal. I mean, milady is kind and intelligent and pretty. So why would-" Kagami suddenly stopped when he realized what he was saying. He blushed a brilliant red that matched with his hair. Kuroko stopped her pacing to laugh.

"You are right, Kagami-kun. I shouldn't be too worried about this. It could help Father and Mother rule the kingdom more easily," Kuroko walked over to the door to leave. Before she left, she turned over to Kagami and smiled. "Thank you for the compliments and advice, it helped a lot. "

Moments after she left, Kagami slumped to the floor. Damn it, why was he so careless with his words! It wasn't as if he didn't mean them. He truly thought that milady was all of those things and more, but to see her disappear from his sight so quickly made his heart sink. He would miss her when she was gone.

When Kuroko went into the throne room to receive the news that she was betrothed to the prince of the Red Kingdom, she accepted it quietly. Many of the court officials were impressed by her elegance in receiving the shocking news. On the inside, Kuroko worried about moving to a faraway place so suddenly. Ten minutes passed after she had officially received the news, and she was bombarded with preparations for the journey. Fittings were made to make new gowns and underclothes, a reply to the prince of the Red kingdom was made promptly, her retinue was decided upon (luckily, Kagami was included in this much to Kuroko's pleasure), and her belongings were packed.

Another letter was sent to the the Black Kingdom later that month. It stated that all preparations had been done to prepare for their arrival in the Red Court, and the prince was anticipating the day that the retinue would arrive.


	2. Arrival, Impressions

The carriage bumped across the uneven road. Kuroko felt herself bounce with each bump and felt slightly irritated. She felt foolish for getting angry at an inanimate object that hadn't been maintained properly by the government for several months, however, the journey had taken a toll on her patience and cut it short. The fastest route from the Black Kingdom to the Red Kingdom took a week, if the weather was cooperative. It had rained on the third and fourth day, setting back the party's arrival by a few days. Kuroko willed her temper to settle by taking a few deep breaths then focusing on the scenery.

It was the tenth day of the journey, and Kagami reported that they should soon arrive at the Red Kingdom in several hours if the good weather kept up. The skies were a cloudless blue and the sun's rays of light shone upon the land. The carriage passed by fields of farmers working industriously at checking the rice paddies and the occasional barely field. Kuroko thought that the land was a lovely place while looking at the view. She wondered if the Red Kingdom would be as nice as the setting she was in. Although she had be nervous a few weeks back, she now felt calm and collected. Perhaps it was Kagami's advice, or maybe her own assurances at the benefits that her country would receive, but she felt at ease with meeting the prince of the most powerful country of the land.

The calm she felt and the pleasant view soon lulled her into sleep and the next few hours were passed in the land of dreams.

* * *

Kuroko was soon woken up by a lady-in-waiting. They were to arrive at the Red Kingdom in one and a half hour. The lady-in-waiting deftly took out a make-up box and immediately started to apply rouge on Kuroko's cheeks and lips. The make-up was simple, after the rouge the lady-in-waiting lined Kuroko's eyes with a soft pencil and brushed her hair to make the travel-worn hair smooth. While Kuroko recovered from the dreams she had been pulled out of, the lady-in-waiting talked about how the natural look would please the people of the Red Kingdom and Oh how smooth Her Highness's skin was and other praises before showing Kuroko a mirror to see how she looked. Kuroko nodded in approval after seeing herself and smoothed out her dress carefully. It was one of the new dresses from the tailor, and Kuroko's favorite. It was a light blue silk hanfu that had white lapels etched with silver threaded designs and other white accents. The lower garment had simple swirls and patterns in the same silver thread to emphasize her white skin. Her only jewelery was a simple onyx ring that symbolized her origin from the Black Kingdom and had been gifted to her by her mother. Kuroko touched the ring fondly to remind herself to feel no panic at this new unfamiliar environment.

Even if no one had told her that they were in the Red Kingdom, she saw the masses before the announcement. Through the tiny crack in the veiled window, she saw many peasants and farmers gather near the line of arriving carriages to guess which one was hers. When they caught sight of the elegantly designed royal carriage, they cheered and chattered that the princess was here. Kuroko longed to wave at them, but her mother strictly told her to keep the windows drawn. The betrothed princess was not to be seen until the carriage arrived in front of the castle grounds.

The line of carriages drove toward the castle, and soon separated to form a line besides Kuroko's carriage, per tradition. The carriages soon came to a stop in front of the castle and the royal carriage did the same. A large line of court officials came to greet Kuroko, but the prince was no where in sight. Kuroko had secretly thought the tradition of the groom seeing the bride at the banquet was silly, but kept it in and silently chuckled at the solemn looks the officials gave as they bowed.

Kagami descended smoothly from the driver's seat to open the carriage door to reveal Kuroko and the lady-in-waiting. Kagami helped Kuroko out with a extended hand. She took it graciously and felt how stiff the hand was underneath the glove. He was nervous, and she saw the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. She tapped a finger on his hand to comfort him silently. His form relaxed by a fraction of a degree. After she had descended, Kagami took the lady-in-waiting's hand in the same formal way. Kuroko and her servants bowed elegantly towards the officials' greetings. Kuroko raised her lowered eyes and saw that the officials' were smiling, a good sign of approval. Five more silent seconds passed before Kuroko raised herself, the two others followed. A tall well-built man with a long beard streaked with gray stepped forward. He made a small bow and a large smile.

"Princess Kuroko Testuna of the Black Kingdom, we greet you as the advisers of the king," his voice boomed with importance. "As a humble patriot of this land, I wish you welcome to the Red Kingdom!"

The masses near the carriages cheered at the end of his speech. Kuroko smiled. "I thank you for this warm welcome."

The masses cheered even more now. It seemed that the prince was well loved among the peasants.

Kuroko was led to the main hall where a young girl dressed in a pink servant gown bowed towards her.

"Greetings, your highness. I am Kyoko. I will serve to your daily needs in this palace."

Kuroko thought the girl was a bit too formal and stiff for her age. "I hope we will get along well, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko bowed again and made a small gesture for Kuroko to follow. While walking towards the room, she marveled at the many rooms of the palace, and wondered if there was a library just as splendid as the castle she saw now. After a while, Kyoko gestured for her to enter the room. It was a large room, with a grand bed at the back of the room, a vanity next to it with various bottles of perfume and jars of rouge, chests of drawers, and a small window seat that gave a nice view of the palace gardens. Kuroko knew she was going to make good use of that place.

"Please call me using the silver bell if you have anything you need of me, your highness," Kyoko quickly bowed and left before Kuroko could say any word of thanks.

For a few hours, Kuroko amused herself with a few random objects found on the vanity. Then, a knock was heard. She gave consent, and the door opened to reveal Kagami.

"Milady, what do you think of the Red Kingdom so far?"

Kagami tended to worry about Kuroko quite a bit. They had been together since childhood, and sometimes, Kuroko could easily fall from his notice because of her weak presence.

"I like it. The rooms are spacious and well decorated, and there are others things that are nice here as well."

Kagami made a strange face. Something didn't seem right with his lady. Usually if she had been satisfied, she cracked the smallest of smiles and folded her hands neatly in her lap. However, she spoke with the same straight voice and expression. Before he could blurt out something about it, Kuroko quickly interjected.

"So what did you want to speak about, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami decided to touch upon the subject another time. "Oh, yes, that. The feast is in a hour. Kyoko will come in to help with your dress."

"How do you know about Kyoko-san?"

Kagami's complexion turned pink. "J-just a previous acquaintance, milady."

"Oh really? Not some former lover, I presume?"

"P-please s-stop teasing me, milady!" Kagami burst out. He quickly checked his voice and cleared his throat. "We used to know each other because we lived in the same village. When she was transferred to the Red Kingdom, I heard from her sometimes through letters."

Kuroko stopped her teasing and sighed. "Then I will see you later, Kagami-kun."

"You will also see the prince."

"Yes, the prince."

Kagami took a small bow and closed the door to leave. As soon as he left, she started thinking about what her betrothed looked like. Was he tall and handsome? What did he like? Would she be able to get along with him well? Kuroko thought all those things and more. She later came to the conclusion that the prince was a well-educated, tall, handsome man perhaps about the same age as her. It was just whimsical imagining. The truth will be seen later at the banquet.

* * *

Akashi toyed with a shogi piece with his hands. The banquet was coming soon, Akashi wondered what his random chosen bride was like. He hoped that she wasn't insolent or disobedient. There would be problems if that happened. Shintarou had sent his congratulations a few days ago along with a book about the different strategy games they played together. Akashi had skimmed through it and found that the tactics explained were rather basic. He abandoned the book somewhere in his bedroom and didn't bother to look for it.

He was already dressed in his banquet clothes of dark crimson and gold. His father had ordered the bride to wear a gown of pale red with gold threads according to the tedious reports of his incompetent aide. That aide too, was ordered to serve Akashi by his father. Everyone sang praises of the Red Kingdom's ruler. Akashi could care less. _He _wanted to be emperor, _he _wanted to rule. Akashi mused while the piece was turned over and over in his hands. Soon, the useless aide came to bring Akashi to the feast. He rose elegantly and went ahead to the dining room. The king was already seated at the elevated throne area with Akashi's mother. As the prince came in, the officials rose and bowed until Akashi sat at one of the two main chairs. A few minutes later, the bride came in. The officials did the same form of respect they showed Akashi, but there were some sounds of approval.

The bride had long pale blue hair arranged in a simple looped style and pale eyes lined with the thinnest amount of pencil. The gown was a pale red with gold threads, just as the aide reported, but Akashi could have cared less about what she wore. He examined her carefully with unflinching eyes to estimate what she was like. She carried herself with good posture and a dignified air. He approved of that. However, he found that her eyes had a blank look about them. Not blank as the foolish girls he was often introduced to previously, but thoughtful and mysterious. So far he found her interesting enough. All he needed was the first conversation with her and his analysis was done.

When she sat down, almost immediately the music began playing and the dishes were brought out. There were a wide variety of meats, fish, vegetables, fruits, and dessert. Kuroko took what she wanted, nothing more or less. Akashi saw that she did not pick at her food like a peevish hen, but ate it normally. After a few bites, she placed her chopsticks down and greeted him.

"Akashi-sama, it is a pleasure to see you for the first time," she spoke quietly. "I do hope we will get along."

Formal and calm with the faint stains of fear was how she sounded like. He greeted her smoothly in return and asked how she felt about the land so far. She replied well, and the simple greetings soon turned into a thoughtful conversation about books. Her favorite kinds were records of the courts from past reigns and the occasional heart-tugging romance. She spoke of her wish to have siblings to keep her company in the Black Kingdom and how her mother and father had decided that the familiar sibling quarrels shall never occur in their court.

The banquet was soon done and over with, and the officials soon departed one by one. Akashi and Kuroko bowed to each other before leaving by their separate ways, each person satisfied with the other person's impression upon them.

* * *

A/N: For those who are wondering, this fiction will take place in an era similar to the Ancient Chinese dynasties. Also, thank you very much for all the supportive comments and favorites. Since this is my first serious fiction attempt, I think this is a really big deal for me to see this support. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)


	3. Meetings, Receptions

Mayuzumi disliked her as soon as he set his eyes upon her. She was serene and fluid when she moved during the banquet, and had the most captivating eyes that spoke of nothing and everything. The very spitting image of that wench, Mayuzumi Akiko, the sister who had betrayed every comfort and loved one she had for a stranger that no one knew of. Just thinking about her made him want to crush the delicate porcelain cup he was holding. She was his half-sister, his own mother had died after he was born, and his father later remarried and sired another child.

Akiko had grown up to be an ideal image of a lady and was well educated in the languages and sciences. It was well known amongst the other ladies that Akiko was going to be married off to a person of high importance, but no one had expected for her to be courted by the young prince himself! All was well and peaceful, until _he _came in. Akiko insisted on breaking off the relationship between her and the prince to be with that _scum _she brought with her. After many refusals, tears, and dirty looks, she was exiled from the Red Kingdom along with the _scum _for unknown reasons (the prince gave him cold looks if he had asked about it) and was disowned from the family. It was for good reason that Mayuzumi despised his former sister's fickle ways, he almost lost the court's favor towards him and had his family name stained forever with scandal. His prince should not be near women at all, for his own good.

Look at the prince now, conversing amiably with the girl that looked so alike with the former disgrace, and even sipping tea together. As Mayuzumi observed the small actions that seemed to make the girl even more feminine and manipulative, he made an internal noise of disgust. This one was also the same. They all were.

* * *

Kuroko had to stop herself from nodding off as the prince's aide went on and on about the responsibilities of the princess of the Black Kingdom, how fortunate she was to be engaged to the prince, and the excitement in the two kingdoms. She decided to interrupt him in her growing boredom.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but when is the marriage taking place?"

The aide sniffed and tossed his head with disdain. "After the main four kingdoms pay their due respects of course. Didn't your mother explain this to you? Oh, of course she didn't, she probably _forgot._"

She looked at him coldly. His rude behavior had crossed the line. "I suppose you can call this meeting as finished."

The aide attempted to protest, but she left before more hateful words spewed out of her mouth. She wondered why the prince had such a person in his service. Yesterday at the banquet, she had liked the prince's intellectual and courteous behavior towards her. Perhaps he had misjudged that man's personality. Kuroko sighed, it was no use of worrying, she would probably not see the aide very often. What was his name again? Oh...Mayuzumi Chihiro. As she walked down the long hallways of the palace, she felt a pair of eyes stare at her, but when she looked around, there was no indication of a human's presence.

It was just her imagination.

Feeling a bit wary now, Kuroko wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She understood that all could not welcome her as the prince's bride, but there was nothing to be done about it. After a while, Kuroko let her guard down when she did not feel anything suspicious. She inquired a nervous servant on where the library was and found that it was near the palace gardens and was so vast that it was a separate building with several keepers in it to manage the books. In the Black Kingdom, the library consisted of an average sized room with about sixty bookshelves filled mostly with government documents about previous squabbles between officials that was described in dry and bland writing. So upon hearing the news, Kuroko was delighted and rushed over to the place at once.

The place had been as the servant described, with elaborate carvings decorating the building. When she entered, she was greeted cordially by a keeper and was led to a section where the latest releases were placed. Kuroko chose one that was about the history of the Red Kingdom, then walked over to the isolated reading area. She sat down on a red plushy chair with a small sound of comfort, then snuggled in to read her book.

"That is a rather interesting selection you have chose," a familiar voice said in amusement.

Kuroko looked up from her book "Akashi-sama, what a coincidence that we met." She rose from her chair and set her book down. "What brings you here today?"

"Ah, you don't have to be so reserved, Kuroko-san. We are betrothed, so I hope I can get to know you better."

She had to flush slightly at his casual mention of the betrothal. It felt strange having the person himself say the word. "Then can I call you Akashi-kun?"

"That will be fine for now," he peered at the title of the book she had set down. "Oh _The Red Kingdom: A History _by Hiro? I have read that book a lot when I was studying about this country."

"Oh? What is your opinion on it, Akashi-kun?"

"I thought it was interesting, and showed an unbiased opinion towards the past events."

"I shall keep your words in mind as I read this then," Kuroko saw that he held no book in his hands. "Are you here to choose a book?"

"I was. But I saw you sitting here comfortably, so I decided to greet you first," he smiled gently, something Kuroko had seen often amongst men popular with women. The smile wasn't true, and had the thin undertone of disdain.

She decided to play along for the relationship's sake. One day, maybe that smile he made would be true.

* * *

Prince Kise of the Yellow Kingdom was trying to detach himself from zealous women intent on grabbing him as a husband. When a messenger wearing yellow livery came to deliver a letter, Kise gratefully took his escape. He felt his happiness dampened when he saw the letter was from the Red Kingdom, but he still opened it. Soon enough, Kise's previous negative mood was immediately switched to an extremely shocked and excited state.

He rushed over to the palace while deciding what on earth he should bring to such an auspicious occasion. You only got to see Akashicchi's betrothal once in a lifetime after all.

* * *

Takao looked at Midorima's frustrated expression in amusement. The prince was cursing under his breath on how unreasonable Akashi could be to the other eight kingdoms. To arrive at the Red Kingdom in just under two weeks involved hurried preparations and arrangements, but Akashi expected a presentable appearance at all costs. Takao smiled and poured another cup of tea for Midorima.

"Would more snacks be appreciated, your highness?" she asked with unnecessary airs.

Midorima shot Takao a glare. "Do you really think this is the time for snacks, Takao?"

"Of course not, your highness," she replied smoothly as she nestled next to him. The teapot dangled from her fingers. "Are you expected at the Red Court again, Shin-chan?"

"There you go again, shifting into your casual mode when you feel like it. And yes, I am asked to go to Akashi's place again."

"I'll be lonely," she pouted while leaning into Midorima.

"I swear to the heavens, I have no idea when you are joking or not."

Takao liked her darling 'Shin-chan', but she wanted him to loosen up every once in a while. A serious person could be easily taken advantage of; she had learned that when on the streets when she was little. "I'm not joking. The last time, you were gone for three weeks. Do you know how irritating it was to have Mei sit next to me and try to weasel out information about you from me? God, I swear I was going to break her short neck in two."

The prince frowned disapprovingly at her choice of words, but said no more. Takao disliked being forced to do things she didn't want to do. "What if I told you that the prince of the Green Kingdom is allowed to have a companion with him at his arrival to the Red Kingdom?"

At first, Takao looked at him with a confused look, but she soon got the point and flung herself onto the other, knocking the tea pot out of her hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Shin-chan! I love you so much!"

Midorima had to prevent himself from suffocating by Takao's hands before he could start his preparations to the Red Kingdom.

* * *

Aomine stared at the letter. Then he stared some more. He even considered bringing out a magnifying glass just so he could reconfirm the strange truth. Akashi was going to be married. To a girl. Maybe with tits, he had no idea. His mind wandered off to thinking about beautiful girls instead about the letter's contents, just when he was getting too far off the line of modest thinking, Momoi barged into his room and flung open the doors with a thunderous bang.

"Did you hear about Akashi-kun getting betrothed?! Dai-chan, this is big!"

"Calm down, Satsuki, its probably not that big of a deal, he's going to get married. So what?"

"It's not 'so what'! Think about it. Akashi-kun, the prince of the Red Kingdom finally choosing a girl worthy of his interest. What kind of girl do you think she is? Doesn't that spike your interest?"

"Not really."

Momoi started to fume and began to rage at him for his insolent behavior and other flaws he owned. But what was the girl like? To attract the attention of Akashi, she must be really special. Maybe she was just like Akashi...wait, that couldn't be possible, right? Aomine broke out in a cold sweat imagining two Akashis in his world and shuddered. He prayed for the sake of his mind that she wasn't like that.

* * *

Murasakibara looked at the letter with disinterest. So Aka-chin was betrothed? He forked another bite of cake into his mouth and wondered what the future bride was like. He hoped she was nicer than Aka-chin, it would help the latter a lot with his commanding personality. The giant polished off the rest of his cake neatly and lumbered over to the balcony to clear his head. His servant soon came bustling in to clear the dishes, and Murasakibara handed over the letter silently. The servant's eyes skimmed over the paper, then nodded his head and left quickly. He knew the servant would take care of preparations; it was too much of a pain to do himself.

* * *

As the main four kingdoms had varied reactions to the sudden news, a tall young man smirked while reading the letter. Akashi Seijirou, undefeated prince of the Red Kingdom, how amusing would it be to see him down on his knees? The look of despair on his face would be priceless. The man licked his lips just thinking about the delicious sight and looked up at the cloudless sky of his kingdom.

It was time to move the pieces he had set.


	4. Feelings, Foreboding

**EDIT: **Made some changes to make the flow a bit better.

* * *

Looking outside of his bedroom window, he observed the wind passing through the ancient cherry blossom tree outside in the palace gardens. It had been a few weeks since Kuroko first arrived at the Red palace. At first, Akashi had thought she was fair enough for a woman, but soon he found himself reaching out for a glimpse of her every day. What a foolish person he had become, he thought as he smiled ruefully. Had he not learned his lesson after Akiko? However, Akashi was not a man to dwell upon past events for long, and continued to head forward no matter the obstacle. Kuroko was different, she was not flawless or beautiful like Akiko was, but was modest and courteous. He liked that in her along with many other small factors, and gradually grew fonder of the princess of the Black Kingdom. She sometimes had a confused look in her eye when she responded to his affectionate greeting, but he liked that. It meant progress, progress in winning her over; to rid of the fear that was still planted within her from the whispers of others that did not know him.

His eye caught a wave of long pale blue hair drifting in the wind, and he leaned his head out the window so he could see clearly. It was Kuroko; she was walking in the vicinity of the blossoming tree and held her hands neatly in front of her. Her eyes wandered about the scene around her and soon caught Akashi's mismatched stare. She met the gaze calmly with no sign of fear in her eyes, but he couldn't tell very well; her eyes were mysterious like the unreadable seas. Another thing he liked about her. Defiance without disobedience, reserved yet captivating: the contradictions were never seen in the people he had met before during his time as a prince, but was a strange appreciated thing when he saw it in her.

The clash of eyes continued for one long minute, and then Kuroko broke the stare first and turned away to continue her walk. Akashi saw an unsteady step in her gait and smiled. She felt disorientated by the moment. Did she feel the same way as he did her? He hoped so, time was making him impatient for results, but he would wait.

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto stamped into the muddy green wax with an elaborately carved seal decorated with pictures of ivy, the symbol of the Kirisaki Daiichi noble family. Another letter was sent to another pleading family to refuse their request of being his vassals. What trash. He had all the resources he needed, yet they keep coming to use his land and power like flies to sugar. Just before he was about to open a book that was delivered to him that morning, Furuhashi entered the room smoothly. His usual incomprehensive features were a hindrance to Hanamiya, but he endured because Furuhashi did his work well.

"How many times have I said to knock before entering?"

"Approximately eighty-three times," the blank man said absently. "A letter from the prince of Gray has arrived moments ago. And…."

Furuhashi paused, unwilling to share the rest.

"What is it? Has Hara got his stupid gum stuck in some place again? Have the servants clean the mess up."

"Your intuition astounds me beyond words," Furuhashi gave the letter to Hanamiya, who tore the gray seal with ease.

As he skimmed the contents of the thick paper, his smirk grew more pronounced with each passing second. "How interesting, the thoughtless one finally has some decent ideas in his head."

Furuhashi looked at Hanamiya with question, but the latter passed by him while donning his robe.

"Furuhashi, prepare a carriage for the visit to the Gray palace. It seems that this dull life has gotten some spice in it at last."

* * *

The servants whispered of the sudden changes within the young prince; he seemed to have gentleness to his dignified and severe air. Sometimes, he even was a few seconds late in responding, a strange occurrence in his usual prompt responses. The maids whispered about the Black Kingdom's princess bringing the tidings of love to the prince, others wondered if there was someone else. Kagami heard these rumors as well while training with the Red Kingdom's army, and was worried. Kuroko had never received such attention as this, he wondered if she would be okay with the wide stares and gossip hidden behind the long sleeves of the ladies.

"Hey, new guy, you hear about those rumors?" a tall man asked pleasantly while swinging down his sword towards Kagami. It was a mock duel between the two, and so far the two were struggling to gain a point from each other.

"Er..yes," Kagami dodged another swing from his partner. Something about that man threw him off; the easy going attitude was new in the strict Red Army.

"Aren't you jealous?"

"Of what, sir?"

"The princess that you have been serving all of your life is being taken away by the prince, how do you feel about that?"

Kagami didn't respond immediately and continued to spar with his opponent.

"Well?" his opponent pressed.

"I…just want milady to be happy; she's been lonely since she was a child, so I want to see her with the person she wants to be with."

The other man stopped sparring and slid his sword back into its scabbard. "You are interesting and very devoted to your lady. I like that," he extended his hand in welcome. "My name is Kiyoshi Teppei, captain of the first division of the Middle Wing of the Red Army. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kagami Taiga, the escort of the Black Kingdom's princess. It is also a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Ahahaha...you don't have to be so formal with me, we're just one year apart."

"But, sir..."

"Just call me Kiyoshi or something, Kagami-kun."

"Alright, Kiyoshi-san."

"That's better."

Kagami was a bit taken aback at this sudden friendly introduction, but it wasn't necessarily bad was it?

* * *

That week, Kuroko was told that the representatives from each respective kingdom were to arrive the week after with their greetings and congrats. She felt nervous at the arrival of new people, but she endured the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

She had been taking more walks around the castle, but along with the increased exploring, encounters with the prince were also frequent. He often greeted her with a smile and a small touch to her hand, but never went any further. She wondered if he liked her company, or perhaps he just did so to be courteous. Usually, she wouldn't care for those kinds of thoughts, but life at the Red Court was terribly dull. Books were of good entertainment, but they could only go so far when there was nothing else to do. Maybe the new guests will provide her with some conversation. Her escort, Kagami seemed a bit distant recently.

Kuroko rose from her chair. Another walk around the palace seemed to be in demand, and maybe she'll meet the prince again as an added bonus.

An added bonus? So she enjoyed his company? A small voice whispered in her ear, telling her about the things she could do with him...but she soon banished the thoughts. How inappropriate for a princess. Mother and Father would be furious. She wandered across the familiar large halls and admired the splendid decorations. She greeted a few of her servants bustling around to prepare for the large amount of guests next week and moved on.

In the middle of a chain of thoughts regarding the book she had read early that afternoon, she bumped into a figure. Cursing herself on her foolishness, she bowed in apology.

"Ah...it is fine, you don't have to be so hard on yourself for a small mishap," the familiar voice said calmly.

Kuroko raised herself from her bow. It was the prince, his red hair vibrant in the sun shining from the windows and his eyes as strange as ever, "Akashi-kun, we meet again."

"Yes, we have met again. It is strange how we always seem to meet each other every day, Kuroko-san."

"Perhaps it is fate?" the words slipped out of her lips before she could stop herself. She wondered at why unchecked words poured out of her mouth when she met with the prince.

Akashi didn't seem to take offense, and he stared at her in mild confusion. "Fate you say..."

"I must apologize. I didn't mean to make you offended."

"Oh no, I wasn't offended. More of...confused," he grimaced as the unfamiliar word rolled around his tongue.

"Why is that?"

"It reminded of someone whom I used to know."

Kuroko tilted her head ever so slightly. "Someone you used to know?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yes. That person used to have a great belief in the idea of fate. It is a pity that person is no longer allowed to be here because of fate. Ironic isn't it?"

She was surprised; it was the first time that she had seen him show so much emotion in his words. He always struck her as the level-headed type. "You seem regretful over that person."

"Regretful? Maybe if she wasn't such a liar, regret would be more evident in my words," he stopped himself and took a breath. "Excuse me; I seem to have lost myself in the past. Forgive me."

"No, it is fine, such mishaps are nothing."

Akashi smiled, this time it was kind. Only a week before, she had found his emotions false, but what was that she saw now? Was it possible that he had...? No it couldn't be; the tides don't change so drastically in a mere week.

The two parted, each with confusion that was for very different reasons.

* * *

Hanamiya entered the private parlor of the prince of the Gray Kingdom with little formalities. He saw the two figures sitting on the couch facing away from the door he had entered from moments before.

The prince turned his head lazily to see Hanamiya. "You're here. Hurry up and sit, we have a _lot _to talk about."


	5. Danger, Greetings

Akashi frowned while looking at the letter that had came in that morning. The Gray Kingdom's prince could not come to the celebration that week due to _inconveniences_. What a bastard that Haizaki was.

Well, it could be viewed as a favorable situation. Aomine and Kise could not be contained easily when angered; they would rage until their anger had been sated. However, Haizaki not coming could also be a sign for the Gray prince's defiance; he had been acting more unruly since Nijimura had retired from being head general of the Red Army.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter."

Kuroko stepped in quietly; her movements were so soft that she could have been considered invisible. The prince smiled in welcome at her arrival. She had started coming to his study during the day to talk or bring some news. A few mornings ago, he had invited her, and he was glad to see her accept his offer. Progress was good; he soon hoped to see her whisper his given name, Seijirou.

"What brings you here today, Kuroko-san?"

She made a small smile and walked closer to him, "Kyoko told me to come here to talk to you about the guests coming next week."

He made a mental note to praise the lady-in-waiting for sending her here. Folding his hands under his chin, he smiled invitingly, "What is it that you want to know?"

"How am I supposed to act in front of so many people? There were not many large events in the Black Kingdom..."

"You just have to follow my lead. Smile gracefully when they come to offer their greetings, and say some thanks,"Akashi could have sworn that there was a small spark of disapproval in Kuroko's eyes, but he had no idea what it was for, "Is there anything of the matter, Kuroko-san?"

"No, not at all," she bowed and turned to leave the room, "Thank you for your advice; I will keep it well in mind for next week."

Akashi watched her leave with regret. He felt he had done something wrong, but he had no idea what it was. Perhaps it was something he had said. To put his mind off of the topic, he returned back to the letter at hand to examine it more closely.

Haizaki had something in plan...something that could be a hindrance to the well-being of the country. Then he noticed a small postscript at the bottom of the letter that was written so small that if Akashi had not had such sharp eyes, he would have missed it.

_ In the place of the prince of the Gray Kingdom, the head of the Kirisaki Daiichi noble family, Hanamiya Makoto, will be attending this auspicious occasion as a witness to report to the Gray Kingdom_

Looking at the words, he frowned. Hanamiya Makoto, a notorious noble well known even outside the Gray Kingdom was recently accused of being behind the murder of the former head of Kirisaki Daiichi noble family, but had wiggled through the accusations with money and sweet words laced with blackmail. Something was brewing, and Akashi disliked the distant thunder spoke of danger to come.

* * *

The day was finally here; the long awaited day when the princes of the other eight kingdoms were coming. Security was tightened to insure that no unfortunate accidents would happen, and the palace was free of dust. The male servants sighed while the maids giggled and squealed about the handsome princes from the colored kingdoms coming. Prince Kise with his handsome features and bubbly personality, Prince Aomine with his toned body, Prince Midorima with his cool elegance, and Prince Murasakibara with that strange aura that forbade communication. Why the maids shrieked in delight at some of the oddest traits, the male servants had no idea, and suppressed more regretful sighs from slipping.

Kuroko was waiting in her room, twiddling her thumbs with a nervous energy. Kagami had been called down to assist with escorting the princes, but later would rejoin Kuroko. She wondered if she would be fine without any of his encouraging words. Her dress was more elaborate than the hanfu she had worn at the feast weeks before. The deep red garment were scrawled with gold threads that seemed to trailed all around her figure and beaded with the most miniscule pearls, making her usually invisibility to be unveiled to reveal an elegant hairstyle that had taken Kyoko an hour to perfect, flawless penciled eyes with rouged lips, and the smallest hint of powder on her face.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, the rude aide of the prince, had blandly informed her of the basics of the celebration. Akashi and Kuroko would wait for the representatives to say their greetings, then the betrothed couple would smile and say their own part as well. She had rehearsed the scene a thousand times in her mind, but the hovering doom of a mistake prevented her nervousness to go away.

The day before, in Akashi's study, she realized something as he looked at her with his challenging stare. He felt like he was absolute, never wrong and all-mighty. She disliked that, as she preferred to be free to choose what she wanted to do. Freedom...had she ever thought about the possibility? Back at home, she was confined to her room and was not allowed to go outside and play with Kagami and his friends. It was lonely, but now was different. Her eyes were finally open to the possibilities she could grab. All because of one challenging stare made by the prince. She sighed as she smoothed her skirt. No, she was not ready for freedom yet. The time wasn't right. But soon...soon...

There was a sharp rap on the door; it was time. Kuroko rose carefully to prevent any disturbance of the carefully made outfit, then walked out of the doors to meet her betrothed.

* * *

"Shin-chan, are you nervous?" Takao peered at the Green prince's clenched jaw.

"Why would I be nervous, you fool?"

"Whatever you say," she opened the curtains a bit to peer at the neatly made road to the Red Kingdom.

Midorima had read the urgent message from yesterday. The messenger and his steed both were exhausted from the taxing ride. He had wondered what the sudden news was. Of course it was the worst of the worst.

Haizaki.

Hanamiya.

The lowest of low. Haizaki had tried to make inappropriate advances towards Aomine's aide, Momoi. Hell was unleashed, and it had taken forever to calm the furious Blue prince down even after Haizaki had been beaten to a bloody pulp through the efforts of Nijimura and Aomine. Hanamiya was no better; his venomous words were rumored to have taken many lives in the Kirisaki Daiichi noble family and cause discord in other nobles of the Gray Kingdom.

Akashi had warned Midorima about the possibility of Haizaki and Hanamiya working together, and to keep a look out for any other suspicious activity around him. Midorima often wondered how the Red prince was able to keep such a level head in such situations. Though the two were childhood friends, Midorima had yet to decipher the puzzle of Akashi's mind.

"Look, look! Look at that procession for the other kingdom! Those carriages all hold the symbol of the other kingdoms!" Takao had interrupted his brooding thoughts with an excited squeal.

"That's probably Kise's entourage. He always brings so much whenever he goes out."

"Why can't you be a little more frivolous, Shin-chan? Life isn't a game of shogi you know!"

He reached for her hand and held it tightly, "Takao, you think I can relax so freely? One slip of mine can cause you a world of trouble because you are close to me."

Her excited expression slipped off her face and was replaced by a sad smile, "You still tell me that it is too dangerous to be by your side? Do you really want me to leave?"

"If it is disadvantageous to you."

Takao kissed the tips of his fingertips, then gazed at him, dark eyes looking into a bright green, "Silly you, I had already made my decision long ago. I love you. And only you."

The prince's cheeks flushed a pale pink, not flame red like it used to be two years ago when she had first told him those words, "The one who is silly is you."

She smiled and made one affectionate peck on his lips that made the prince's face flame. He still wasn't used to such open displays of affection. In his opinion, all acts of open passion should be made in the bedroom at night.

"Oh come on, Shin-chan, it's been two years, and you're still such a prude!"

"Silence, Takao, we are almost here, and you are still making such a fuss," he coughed discreetly into his hand.

"Don't change the subject!"

They were already rolling in front the large crimson gates of the Red Kingdom, and there, a group of escorts dressed in white livery were already waiting. The carriage rolled to a stop, and one of the escorts opened the door to allow Midorima to leave first, then Takao was helped out, her mint green skirts pooling elegantly away from the ground.

"We welcome you to the Red Kingdom. Please follow me to the Great Hall, where several others have already arrived to greet the beautiful couple," the escort made a short bow and soon turned away to lead the two away from the gates.

Midorima made a look of distaste. This man had no manners, and he not only forgot to put honorifics at the end of his greetings, he also forgot to acknowledge the Green Kingdom's arrival. He noticed Takao trying to suppress her laughter.

Before the pair entered the doors of the Great Hall, Midorima turned towards the escort, "You, what is your name?"

"Kagami Taiga, sir, official escort of the princess of the Black Kingdom."

Takao tugged at Midorima's sleeve in warning. _Don't make a pointless battle, Shin-chan._ He sighed in resignation, "I see. You may leave now."

"Ah, yes, sir," Kagami bowed quickly and left the two.

"You shouldn't have done that, he probably was from the Land of Cards. They speak a completely different language you know," Takao murmured disapprovingly.

Midorima swung open the doors, "Manners are manners."

As the two walked in, several officials that were already sitting stood up and bowed towards the prince. At the front, there was a place marked for the Green Prince and his companion. Kise and Murasakibara were already seated. They exchanged greetings, Kise being more dramatic about it than the other two. Soon, the others came in one by one, all of them dressed neatly in their colored robes. After a conversation about manners and snacks, Kise began to lament the lack of female company the group had, much to the amusement of Takao. Midorima grumbled about Kise's flamboyant behavior.

Before Kise could spout out another comment about the lack of females there were amongst them, a large clang was heard near the receiving area, "May I announce the Prince of the Red Kingdom, Akashi Seijirou, and his betrothed, Princess of the Black Kingdom, Kuroko Testuna!"

There was a large applause as the two entered from the entrance, hand in hand. Midorima was impressed at the elegance the girl showed to match with Akashi. She was pretty enough, long hair that was acceptable to his prudish standards, and a neat appearance. He heard Aomine make a regretful sound over the lack of chest Kuroko had, but the less the better for Aomine. Momoi would kill him if he was caught staring at large chests.

When they sat, the greetings began, Kise was first, as he was from the land closest to the Red Kingdom. He knelt in front of the two, his fist in his open palm, "I, as the Prince of the Yellow Kingdom congratulate you two on your happy betrothal. I hope to see you again in a few months, for congrats of a much larger scale."

Akashi smiled, his mismatched eyes glinting, "Thank you, Prince Kise. Your thanks are much appreciated."

Kuroko did the same, her penciled eyes fluttering softly, "I too, offer my thanks. Thank you for coming all this way to congratulate us, Prince Kise."

There was a polite applause at the end, and Kise smoothly went back to his seat, the mark of the Yellow Kingdom shining in the light. Midorima rose as soon as Kise sat and knelt in the same customary way Kise had.

"It is a great pleasure to witness this auspicious occasion. I wish for your eternal happiness as wished from the Prince of the Green Kingdom."

Again, Akashi said his part. Yet Kuroko deviated slightly from her betrothed's response and made the slightest personal comment towards Midorima, just as she had done with Kise.

As he returned back to his seat, he decided she was fine enough for Akashi. Curse this world if she turned out to be another woman like Akiko.

* * *

One by one, the other representatives made their greetings without any major event, besides Murasakibara stepping on the edge of his robe and almost tripping. At this, the maids in the corner whispered in excitement at the supposedly 'lovely' factor...he had no idea either what that was,but Takao promised to explain later.

Then finally, the Gray Kingdom's representative came up, Hanamiya Makoto. From the other officials, there were some nervous whispers and people in cold sweat. Hanamiya didn't seem to care, and continued to walk towards the front of the couple and kneel in the way the others have done.

"Greetings," Hanamiya began in a honeyed tone, "I must apologize for the Prince of Gray not being here, but I offer his utmost congrats in his stead."

"It is most unfortunate that Prince Haizaki could not come, is it not?" Akashi had the most dangerous look on his face, his eyes looking down at Hanamiya with suspicion.

"I must apologize, he is indisposed, so I was sent as a representative," he continued to smile pleasantly.

Kuroko decided to break the tension with soft words, "Thank you for taking your time to come here today, Hanamiya-san. It is a pleasure to receive your greetings."

Akashi shot Kuroko a warning gaze, and continued, "I apologize for my lack of tact. Thank you for coming here today to join us in this celebration."

Hanamiya rose and bowed his head in respect, then went back to his seat. Midorima understood why Akashi wanted him to know about this sudden change; something off was going on, and it meant bad news.


	6. Flowery Lies

When he had been assigned to go to the Red Kingdom in the place of Haizaki; Hanamiya did not expect any to view his arrival with favor. It was their fault for being such weak pieces in the twisting world of politics and power. However, it was her…the one from the Black Kingdom that had showed him that open welcome, the softest of voices, the most naivety he had seen in his lifetime.

She was stupid, just like the others who had been fooled by his mask of pleasant emotions. Yet she was useful, in a manipulative sense. The Red Prince, a man of the most commanding aura, gave a gentle voice to the princess and the most affectionate gestures, a small touch to her hand, a brush of his lips on her fingers.

It made him want to throw up.

He had to endure though; Haizaki had promised a high seat of power for him. The Gray Prince was true scum, but he knew how to make sumptuous bribes.

In spite of his disgusted feelings towards the naivety of Kuroko, he decided to implement the girl in his plan. Useful things were useful, until they were broken.

"Hara, come here," Hanamiya clapped his hands once, and a casual looking man appeared next to the noble. His well-built form was dressed in simple clothes that were easy to move in.

"What shall I service with you today, my lord?" he bowed in respect.

"The web is planned, have Furuhashi and Seto make the threads."

"So you are interested in that girl…"

Hanamiya turned while polishing a thin knife, "Did you say anything Hara?"

There was a small flicker of fear in Hara's eyes, "Nothing, my lord."

"Then leave. Time is short."

"Yes, at once," Hara disappeared from the room quickly and wondered what his life would be like if his family had been more powerful to resist the claws of the Kirisaki Daiichi family.

There was not one crack in Hanamiya's impeccable mask of welcome as he strolled through the hallways of the Red Palace. Many would have thought his relaxed gait to be on a walk, however, he was searching for the princess. Plans had to be made, but the ingredients were important.

Hanamiya had not seen the girl since the greetings a few days before. The other princes looked upon him suspicion and some confusion. Akashi was especially careful and constantly hovering over the Black Princess. Hanamiya made some smiles towards some minor nobles, and then spotted a peek of long blue hair from around the corner. Just when he was about to offer a friendly greeting, the intense glare of the Red Prince next to her stopped him from doing anything. The hostile gesture wasn't outside of Hanamiya's plans, yet it was a hindrance to the progress.

He couldn't wait to see what kind of look the Red Prince would make if Hanamiya stole away the princess as his own.

* * *

Something was off. The night before, Midorima had invited Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi, and himself for tea and some friendly card games under the gist of telling about the current situation. As Midorima explained about the absence of Haizaki and the appearance of Hanamiya, Kise made a large noise of disgust and walked out of the room.

"Oi, somebody grab that idiot before he runs off to beat up Hanamiya," Aomine groaned while setting down a card.

"Leave him be. He's not that reckless," Midorima set down another card that countered Aomine's.

"I can't be so sure of that."

Kise really did want to do something. After Haizaki had attempted to force himself on top of Momoi after a series of violent attacks on minor nobles, Kise was enraged. It was only after Akashi had stopped him that Kise had cooled his rage. Now Haizaki was planning something; something that could destroy everything. He rushed down the corridors and bumped into a small figure.

"Ah, I apologize," a small voice accompanied the figure.

Kise calmed himself at once after realizing it was the Black Princess, "No, it was my fault for rushing so much,"

Then he saw her eyes, analyzing him with that blank stare, "You are…Prince Kise, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Akashi-kun told me that you are a very lively person, but you seem…angry," she said solemnly.

He laughed to ease up the solemn mood, "Am I?"

"Although I have no idea why you are covering up your emotions, please do not feel too much burden. This is supposed to be an occasion to be celebrated after all," she stopped herself, a surprised expression on her face as if she didn't expect to speak so much to a person she talked to just once before "Forgive me if I am sounding too conceited."

"You are not sounding conceited at all. Thanks for the advice, Princess," Kise yawned, jangling his earring while doing so, "I'm going to bed, you probably should too. See you soon, Kurokocchi,"

Kise walked off, giving a small wave to the princess who had unintentionally stopped Kise from going to Hanamiya and making a scene.

* * *

For a bit after that, Kuroko was glad that she had made friendly acquaintances with the Prince of Yellow, despite the strange nick-name he had given her at the very end of the conversation. She went back to her room, and saw a dark figure waiting outside. At a closer look, she saw it was Hanamiya. He looked as if he had been waiting at the spot for a while and her heart clenched in suspicion as she remembered what Akashi had told her.

_It was after the greetings that Akashi had pulled her aside and pleasantly asked how she felt about the other representatives. Kise seemed cheerful with his bright smiles and looks. Midorima was the image of a proper young man with his spectacles perched neatly on his straight nose and his robes tied precisely at the back. Aomine didn't really seem to care about the rules of royalty and gave off the aura of the people's man. Murasakibara was a pillar of curious habits, his robes gave off a sticky smell of far too many sweet buns and tea and his large frame frightened Kuroko. The White Prince seemed very nervous while giving his greetings and the Brown Prince was as casual as Aomine, but a bit more respectful because of his lack of power. _

_ Akashi had asked about Hanamiya. Kuroko noted the careful look he was giving her and gave her full opinion. Hanamiya seemed kind, but she wondered what he was truly like underneath that kindness. Akashi had relaxed for a fraction of a second then looked at her sternly. _

_ "Kuroko-san, do not get close to that man. He is dangerous, and may approach you seeking for some unsavory motive." _

_ "I'll be fine, Akashi-kun, don't worry too much about me." _

_ "I still worry. Be on your guard," he had kissed the back of her hand and excused himself for work purposes._

Kuroko approached carefully while trying her best to conceal her presence from Hanamiya's leering eyes. Just when she was about to make her escape, he caught her hand with force. She winced at the sudden pain that came with it.

"Good evening, princess. I must apologize for speaking with you this late, but may I ask for a small chat with you?" he paused to give a smile that stunk of lies, "I promise it won't take very long."

Hanamiya looked like a snake slithering towards his prey as he watched Kuroko squirm from her indecision.

_…do not get close to that man. He is dangerous…_

Perhaps it was about time she took some matters in her own hands.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for not being consistent with updates as of late…but there have been some finals I had to study for. (I have no idea why they would shove a test right when school is about to end). I should be able to update more frequently now school is almost out. Thanks ^^


	7. Advances, Arguments

In most of the guest and royalty rooms in the Red Kingdom's palace, there was a room attached to the bedroom for receiving other visitors. That room usually was decorated elegantly with fresh flowers, small paintings, and a large window if possible. In the center, a dainty tea table and matching chairs was the main focus in the reception.

Kuroko and Hanamiya were seated in that attached reception room connected to Kuroko's bedroom. It was about eight o' clock, not a terribly inappropriate time for others to meet, but an edgy one that could still send the nearby ladies-in-waiting in a whirlwind of gossip. However, Kyoko seemed as cool as the crisp days of fall as she poured jasmine tea for the two and served little plates of cake. Kuroko admired her for the smooth act and began to sip some of the poured tea.

She decided to wander around the reason Hanamiya was here, "How has your stay been so far, Hanamiya-san?"

"Perfect so far, Kuroko-san," he flashed a smile, "Have your liked the Red Kingdom as well?"

"It is pleasant."

"That is wonderful to hear," he sipped his tea.

At that moment, Kuroko wanted for Akashi to come and resolve this situation with the ease he showed when he solved other problems in the past. Then she paused, she had wanted to show some of her ability and not rely on others anymore. She realized how weak she was when she saw Akashi mingle with others with ease, yet showed his power when necessary. Ever since she was born, she was protected in this elaborate cage that gave her so much room to breathe, and then constrained her with distractions of books and sweets. No, it wasn't a rebellious whim against the others who had pushed her down, but the strongest wish to see something different in a new view. It could start now, with Hanamiya. She took a breath, and continued the conversation.

"If your stay had been so perfect, then why visit me? Surely there are more fascinating things to see."

"You are far more fascinating than any of the other things out there," Hanamiya made a blood-chilling look towards Kuroko and started to slide his hand over hers. She immediately drew it back, her mind in a nervous frenzy. Who was this man to make such bold moves towards a betrothed girl? Remembering her goal, she calmed herself.

"I think it is time for us to go back to our rooms, don't you think?" the panicked words slipped. She didn't understand. All she wanted to do was to be able to handle Hanamiya, not protect herself from his advances.

"It is that time, isn't it?" Hanamiya rose from his seat, "I do hope to see you tomorrow, Kuroko-san. Make sure to show me some _fascinating _sights."

He left without another word from her. After he left, she only remembered that the ladies-in-waiting rushed off with bowed heads and that Kyoko gave her the nightclothes to wear to bed. As she drifted off into sleep, she wondered what Akashi would say.

* * *

"Repeat that again."

If Akashi's words could be converted into the temperature outside, the twittering birds would freeze instantly and fall to the icy ground.

The kneeling messenger ignored the Red Prince's anger as best as he could and dutifully repeated what he said earlier, "Yesterday, Hanamiya-san conversed with the princess from eight o' clock in the evening until eight thirty of the same evening. There were ladies-in-waiting present during that time, your highness"

Akashi broke the quill he was writing with in half, splitting the feather into smaller, floating pieces, "Observe more vigilantly and report every detail to me. You are dismissed."

"At once, your highness," the messenger swiftly left the room leaving behind the faint smell of blood.

After the door had clicked shut, Akashi tossed the broken quill on his desk, cold fury evident on his features. Hanamiya had made his advances, even after Akashi had warned him so many times with unspoken words and glares. Perhaps it was a lie, whispered by loyal spies to bait Akashi. He weighed the possibilities, and then decided to go to Kuroko to secure his wondering.

The walk was short. It was early morning, and many of the nobles were still dozing under their silk covers, so there weren't as many making a fuss over greetings and flattery towards him. When he rapped his knuckles against the dark wood doors, there was no response but a shuffling of dresses and shoes. A lady servant went to greet him.

"Your highness," she bowed politely, "The princess is dressing for the day, please wait for a moment."

Akashi imagined the pale expanse of Kuroko's exposed skin halfway covered at the front, her emotionless face cracking to flush in the palest pink. She would turn, and call for him with his name…Sei- He removed those thoughts immediately with some shame. The shame wasn't wholly felt because of the pleasure that came with the imagination. No, he was not Aomine or Kise, who talked about their fantasies whenever they were in the heat of the moment. As Akashi was feeling conflicted over the thoughts he just had, the lady servant was staring at him, perplexed, and then smiled slyly.

"She won't take too long, your highness," she said while hinting at the meaning underneath it. _Don't let your imagination run too wild. _

He waited outside for about five minutes more and soon after that Kuroko came out, her face pale as the exposed skin he was imagining earlier, "Akashi-kun, were you waiting outside long?"

"Not at all, can we…talk?"

"Of course."

They sat in the same room that Hanamiya and Kuroko were sitting in the previous evening. Akashi could smell the sickly sweet perfume of the Kirisaki Daiichi flowers, a pretty, poisonous flora that could get your skin in a rash at one touch. Just like Hanamiya, how coincidental.

Kuroko started the conversation, "Er, Akashi-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard that you have talked to Hanamiya, whom I strictly told you not to go near."

"Yes, that is true."

He had expected some hesitation from her when he asked her that question. She had defied his orders, the orders he had said so clearly for her safety. What was wrong?

"Why didn't you reject his advances?" Akashi felt himself getting angrier each passing minute. At himself, at Hanamiya, at Kuroko. He remembered Akiko, how she had been just as unhesitating when he had asked her about her betrayal.

From her clenched fists and the flash of anger in her eyes, Kuroko was also infuriated for some reason or another, "Is it really that horrible to want to do something on my-"

The anger that he had forced down his throat came hurling up, "Yes," he said with his last effort of control, "Yes it is."

The events that occurred after that were a blur in his fury. He could vaguely remember rushing out of the room with the whispers of the ladies behind him and the rustles of silk skirts that came to comfort the princess. What did Kuroko look like? How was he supposed to know with her head bent down to conceal whatever emotion etched on her face?

So many questions were in his mind, more than when he had found out about Akiko's betrayal. Was he angry because he was afraid of the same events happening again? He slammed the doors to his room after him, the same he was in moments ago before that mess happened.

Women, were they the bane of his carefully crafted existence?

* * *

After staring off into space for about five minutes while her ladies-in-waiting fussed over her for the 'unpleasant argument with the prince', she still had the memory of that hurt expression. He never had let his guard down like that before so it was unsettling to see that change. Should she have quietly apologized like a proper princess would have done? She rose in a daze, sending her ladies in a flutter into wondering about the princess's health, condition, and so many other things that were oppressive.

"Please leave. I have some things to think about," she said with the strain evident in her voice. The ladies scurried away at once.

She exited the receiving room to go into her bedroom. It was just after she had lied down on her bed when the doors burst open. It was Kagami and another man in green that she had only seen once at the greetings. Normally she would have questioned why they were bursting in her quarters without any manners, but she really didn't care at that point. Several ladies-in-waiting came behind the two men.

"How dare you come in without a knock?!" one lady screeched.

"Absolutely no manners!" another shouted. There soon was a chorus of the same angry reprimands.

Kuroko raised her hand to quiet the group, "What brings you here today, Kagami-kun, Midorima-san?"

The bespectacled man spoke first and pushed his glasses with an arrogant air, "_We _request for an audience with you at once. It is about the Red Prince."

She rose and smoothed her skirts in a weary manner, "How many more people will I have to receive before the day comes to an end?"


End file.
